


Hang On

by KaylieMorgan



Series: Fire in My Bones [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Implied Relationships, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylieMorgan/pseuds/KaylieMorgan
Summary: Critically injured, She lays unmoving in the Razor Crest as Synthia attempts to keep her alive.Third person point of view. Read the first part first for context. Second part of a three piece series.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Fire in My Bones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212314
Kudos: 1





	Hang On

**Author's Note:**

> Reader/character is referred to as She/Her. Cara goes by Synthia because I like her character but I know other people are unhappy with the actress so she can be an OC.
> 
> This work is inspired by Holly Leer's song Hang On.

Watching Her lay on the floor of the Crest reminds Synthia of the times they spent together. When they first met, She was determined to be alone on her own path. It took a lot for Synthia to finally convince Her they should stick together.

Before they had met, both She and Synthia were lone travelers. Just trying to get by and not let the state of everything around get to them. Everything they saw in their travels together and apart stuck with them, as much as they tried not to let it. They held each other up when the weight of all they had seen became too much.

It was hard to travel and see so many beings living like there was nothing wrong in the world. Knowing that no one had any idea what it was like for so many outside. 

They stuck together for a while before She and Synthia met the Mandalorian and his son. By that time, they had developed a sister-like bond. They taught each other so much. 

“You’re gonna be okay.” Synthia spoke words of encouragement as She continued to slide in and out of consciousness.  
“They’ll be home soon, don’t worry.” The four of them, She, Synthia, Mando, and Grogu, were lucky enough to be able to call not just the Razor Crest, but also each other home.

It was Her and Mando who pulled Synthia out of her early retirement, reminding Synthia that she was still young and could do more with her life, make a difference. No more pretending like there was nothing they could do. No matter what, She always managed to wake up with a smile, and that was the smile that could keep Synthia going.

She taught Synthia to be a risk taker again. To “live your life with no regrets” She had said. There’s no reward with no risk, even if the reward is just new experiences and having a family to come home to. That was enough.

“Hang on, look at me.” Synthia demanded when She came back to the conscious world. “Stay with me, you’re gonna be okay.” Synthia had taken most of Her clothes off and was frantically trying to stop the bleeding that seemed to be a constant flow from Her entire body.

“I-” She tried to speak.  
“No, don’t talk. Save your energy.”  
“I” She tried again, “can’t” She croaked out.

“Yes, you can. You’re going to get better and we are going to keep living. We’re going to keep fighting. You’re going to keep fighting. Don’t give up on me.” Synthia tried to convince herself as much as Her, but fear coated Synthia’s rambling voice.

“You’re not leaving us.”  
Her pulse was slow and the blood wouldn’t stop pouring out of every point of Her body. She didn’t deserve to go so soon. She would make it, this wasn’t the end. A small part of Synthia said that maybe this was karma, She was being taken because of Synthia’s past. That thought was pushed away quickly.

“Hang on, stay with me, stay with us. He’ll be back soon. And your kid. They’re coming. Stay here.”

“Hang on, hang on, I need you to hang on for me, okay?”  
Synthia continued to beg as Her breath and pulse slowed. Synthia knew it was the end, but it was so hard to accept. Tears finally fell down Synthia’s face as Her slowed breathing and pulse faded into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> @hollyhawkmusic on Instagram  
> hollyleer.com
> 
> Listen to Hang On on Youtube, Spotify, Apple music, and more.


End file.
